How Much Do You Wanna Bet?
by Blondey846
Summary: Tea is paired with Kaiba for a school asignment so she has to stay at his mansion over the weekend. What happens when they make a bet based on seduction? And will things heat up when they are snowed in? TeaXKaiba
1. Bring It On

**How Much Do You Wanna Bet?**

**Chapter 1**

**Bring It On**

"OK class this weekend you will spend it with a class mate. On Monday you will return with an essay about that person, and I want every detail no matter how dirty it is. I know how you kids these days act. I will now give you your partners." Tea's English teacher announced to the class.

"Ok Tea here are da rules. If you get paired up with a guy, don't talk to him, or look directly into his eyes." Joey said turning to Tea as the teacher began naming the partners. "He's just tryin to get ya in da bed!"

"JOEY! Your not my dad! Well, you're the closest thing I have to a dad which is pretty sad…" Tea playfully yelled(loudly whispered. Their in class so they don't wanna get in trouble) at Joey.

"Speaking of dads, Tea we've never meet your parents." Tristan said looking at Tea. Tea turned in her seat to look at Tristan.

"They are business people so they are never really around." Tea said with a shrug. "I barely know them so I don't really care."

"Joey you will be with Sarah, Yugi you will be with Tristan, and Tea you will be with Mr. Kaiba." The teacher said finishing the list.

_Tea P.O.V_

Time totally froze. No spoke. I looked to my left and say Joeys shocked expression turn to one of pure hate. He turned and looked at Kaiba who was reading a book.

"Everyone go sit with your partner to discuss living arrangements. There is only 20 minutes left before your weekend begins." Mrs. Maria said over the whispering students. Joey shot up and instantly head for Kaibas' desk with Tristan following him with a less angry expression.

"What do you want mutt? I thought I was paired up with the friendship preacher." Kaiba said closing his book to see both Joey and Tristan hovering over him.

"Listen Kaiba! If you even try anything on Tea this weekend I will personally kill you with my bare hands!" Joey said venomously to Kaiba. I've never seen him so angry.

"Joey, calm down." I said trying to calm Joey.

"Don't you mean your bare paws mutt?" Kaiba said with a smirk. Joey started to growl in frustration. You think he would expect Kaiba to make fun of him for that. "Heh, the dog growls too?"

"Guys just stop." I said pushing Joey and Tristan back.

"No Tea. We have to make sure he doesn't do anything to you!" Tristan said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be VERY gentle with her." Kaiba said with a slightly twisted smirk. That's when hell broke loose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tea's P.O.V_

I stepped out of my house and trudged through the snow back to the limo. Kaiba and I sat in silence until I decided to break the silence "You shouldn't have said that." I said to Kaiba as we drove to his mansion. We had just went by my house to get my clothes for the weekend.

"Why not?" Kaiba said with a small smirk. "Do you not want me to be gentle? I'll gladly go hard on you."

"You sick Pervert! That whole mess was your fault for saying that!" I snapped at him. He was acting like a perverted child.(hmmm interesting)

"How so?" Kaiba said with a fake confused look.

"Well lets see. Joey punched you giving you a black eye, you kicked his shin while you were on the floor making him fall, causing him to knock down Tristan who fell face first into a desk breaking his nose!" I said in one breath.

"I like the part where I kick his shin." Kaiba said with a smile. Not a teeth smile. But still a smile.

"Wow." I said. I couldn't believe it. Kiaba smiled.

"What are you looking at Gardener?" Kaiba said with his usual scowl.

"You smiled. You should smile more." I said. The limo stopped suddenly. The door opened and I could see the great mansion Kaiba called home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the pale green guest room Kaiba let me stay in. I changed out of my school uniform and into a silk red night gown. I grabbed my brush and brushed the frizz and tangles out of my shoulder length brown hair. As I finished getting ready to go to bed I got really thirsty! Deciding I could find my way through the many hallways to the kitchen I made my way out of my room. I took a left, right, left, left, right, straight, right, left, and then decided I was lost. To make things worse the house was all dark. I looked around and saw light coming out from under one door. Walking up to the door I pressed my ear to it to see if I could hear anything. Nothing. I put my hand on the handle and pushed the door open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kaiba's P.O.V_

I sat at my deck with an ice pack on my black left eye and worked on the software for the Dual Disk MC. I looked to the digital clock on my desk that read 11:35 pm. I would be done in about an hour. I was broken from the screen when I heard the door handle turn. Must be Mokuba. Looking up I saw… Gardener. Damn what is she doing here!? We stared at each other for awhile then against my will my eyes began to wonder around her body. She was wearing a fairly revealing red silk night gown. Hanging around the nerd herd must keep her from realizing what something like that can do to a man. It hugged her in all the rights spots…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?!?!?! THIS IS GARDENER!!!

"What are you still doing working Kaiba? Its almost midnight." She spoke up breaking the silence and my naughty thoughts.

"I should the one asking why your up Gardener." I said. This is my mansion. I ask the questions.

"I was thirsty and got lost." She said. She closed the door and walked over to my desk and stood by me.

"Well if you take a left then a right you should get to the stair case." I said returning to my work. Suddenly I felt something rub my shoulders. I stopped typing and stayed still while whatever it was rubbed my shoulders. I then realized it was Gardener. "What are you doing Gardener?" I said in a whisper. She continued to rub my shoulders but started to rub my neck to.

"Your very tense. You need to relax." She whispered in my ear. Damn why did it have to feel good!? Her hands rubbing me like that? I don't know what possessed me to do this but I unbuttoned my blue pajama shirt and tossed it aside. I could feel her body temperature rise telling me she was blushing.

"Never seen a guy with his shirt off Gardener?" I said still barely able to speak because of her hands on me. Suddenly her hands left me and she was standing in front of me.

"For your information I have seen plenty of guys without their shirts on." She said crossing her arms revealing some cleavage. Damn thoughts.

"Where? With the nerd herd or at a local pool?" I said with a smirk. He face flushed a bright pink.

"Those and when guys do pathetic seduction attempts on me." She said looking down clearly embarrassed to say this to me.

"Heh. Guys go after _you_?" I said acting shocked. I actually wasn't. She's got a lot of features guys die for in a girl. Big breasts, big ass, small waist, DAMN!!!!

"Plenty of guys go after me." She said harshly.

"Surprised they didn't get you. Seducing a girl is easy." I said. This made her mad.

"I am not some whore or slut like you think I am Kaiba. Besides, I am never going to fall for any seduction attempts" She said confidently.

"Oh really?" I said. Those are big words just asking to be challenged. "How much do you wanna bet?"

"What do you mean?" She said with cerulean orbs looking at me with a look of confusion.

"Well you said that you would never fall for a seduction attempt so I want to see if its true or just big talk." I said plainly.

"Well it will go both ways." She said.

"What?" …What….

"You see if you can seduce me and I can seduce you." She said. "Actually, the fisrt to seduce the other or make them moan."

"Looks like someone wants to get sexual." I said as I stood up. I pushed her into the wall with her hands pinned behind her. "Are you sure you wanna do this Gardener? I'm in the real world everyday. I know what seduction is all about and not the high school seduction shit." I whispered into her ear. I could feel her body temperature rise and her chest rise and fall.

"Bring it on." Was all she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I kind rushed into the action. So sorry that the class scene is short!!! I didn't really care about that part. Read and Review. If you have any ideas or things you would like to have happen just leave it in a comment and I might put it in!!!

Blondey846 3 Meow


	2. Get Me Something Real Nice

**How Much Do You Wanna Bet?**

**Chapter 2**

**Get Me Something Real Nice**

**Yay!!! I got four reviews!!! Thank you codeblueeyes987, Nightside Gaurdian, Tevana, and xxSaphira!!! Ok sooo ummmm yeeeeah…..I'll start the story now.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last time…_

"_You see if you can seduce me and I can seduce you." She said. "Actually, the first to seduce the other or make them moan."_

"_Looks like someone wants to get sexual." I said as I stood up. I pushed her into the wall with her hands pinned behind her. "Are you sure you wanna do this Gardener? I'm in the real world everyday. I know what seduction is all about and not the high school seduction shit." I whispered into her ear. I could feel her body temperature rise and her chest rise and fall._

"_Bring it on." Was all she said._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**ONE WITH THE STORY….OR FANFIC!!!!!**

_Tea's P.O.V_

"Looks like someone wants to get sexual." He said as he stood up. He suddenly pushed me into the wall with my hands pinned behind my back. "Are you sure you wanna do this Gardener? I'm in the real world everyday. I know what seduction is all about and not the high school seduction shit." He whispered into my ear. I could feel my body temperature rise and my chest rise and fall.

"Bring it on." Was all I said.

It feel so weird having Kaiba's body pressed against mine. I can feel myself getting slightly aroused! The way he whispered in my ear with that husky voice of his felt so…SHUT UP TEA!!!!

**You KNOW you like it!!!**

_Ummm….who are you?_

**I'm your consciences!!! **

_Ummm….why do I have a consciences?_

**Because you are lying to yourself.**

_No I'm not._

**Yes you are.**

_No I'm not_.

**Yes you are. **

_No I'm not_.

**Your lying to me.**

_Shut up!!! Go away!!! I have a…sexy yet jerky CEO on me!!! What do I do!?!?!_

**Hmmmm….what are the circumstances???**

_We're making a bet where we have to seduce the other or at least make them moan and stuff like that._

**Go all out on him. Buy some fancy little lingerie and with the lace and all that jazz.**

_Ummmm….ok….now go away I feel like a nerd talking to myself._

**Hey, have you seen the people you hang out with?**

_Shut up._

"You're a brave girl Gardener." He whispered in my ear. "But I'm sure your just drowsy. So go back to bed." He said as went and sat back in his chair.

**ATTACK!!!!**

_Yeeeeah…… go away._

I walked up behind Kaiba and wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed my hands on the nicely toned chest, SHUT UP TEA!!!! I then whispered seductively in his ear, "Ok Kaiba but I would like it so much more if you came with me." I could see a smirk form on his face as he turned off his laptop. He stood up and scooped me off my feet. I let out a yelp and he continued out the door(remember he doesn't have a shirt on). My body temperature was so high my whole body was red. He walked through my already open door and laid me on the bed with surprising grace. He then got on top of me(not laying on me).

"I'm here Gardener. What did you want here for?" He whispered in my ear. He ran one hand along my side. A chill ran up my spine and he smirked.

I threaded my hands in his mocha hair, that was surprisingly silky….very silky, and whispered as innocently as I could, "I just want to play a little." He raised his head a little so his forehead and nose were touching mine. His deep sea blue orbs were staring into my cerulean ones. He lowered his lips to mine taking away my first kiss. It was nice and gentle but still filled with passion. His tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I opened my lips a bit and his tongue was instantly in. He pushed me into the pillows as we pressed our bodies to each other.

We were broken out of the moment when we heard a door creak. We must have thought the same thing because we both said, "Mokuba."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mokuba's P.O.V_

I heard foot steps just a while ago walking towards Tea's room. What someone broke into the house?! Who knows what they could be doing to her?! OH GOD!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!! I grabbed my baseball bat and opened my door. I walked down the hall way and saw Seto come out of Tea's room.

"Big brother what were you doing in Tea's room?" I asked him. "And why don't you have a shirt on?" My eyes got wide. I took family life. I know how it works. "Big brother am I gonna be an uncle?"

"NO!" Seto said shocked that I would say something like that. "Gardener was just sleep walking so I had to take her back to her room. Your not gonna be an uncle anytime soon."

"Ok." I said as I turned to go back to bed. Big brother is so nice. Who knows what may have happened to Tea!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kaiba's P.O.V_

_Why would Mokuba think he's gonna be an uncle? _

**Because he probably is going to be**

_No he's not… who are you?_

**Your conscience.**

_Ummmm…ok….I'm officially crazy._

_**Nooooo**_

_Well, go away._

**Ugh, fine. Be that way.**

_Are you gay?_

**No!**

_Just wondering._

I walked back into Tea's room to see her sitting up on the bed. I took a seat next to her and saw her glare at me with an angry expression. Hey, the glaring is my job.

"Sleep walking!?" She said to me, her face flushing with embracement.

"What do you think your doing right now Gardener?" I whispered in her ear. I then got up and walked away.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tea's P.O.V_

I flipped through the channels on the wide screen T.V. in Kaiba's living room. 900 channels but nothing to watch. I sighed as I stood and stretched. I turned off the giant T.V. and went into the giant entry way of the mansion.

"Hey Tea!" I cheery voice shouted. I turned and saw Mokuba bounding down the stairs. "Can you take me over to my friends house? Seto is letting me sleep over."

"Sure." I said plainly.

**This is your chance to get the lingerie…**

_Well, if it wins me the bet._

"But I have to go talk to your brother real quick." I said as I leapt up the stairs toward Kaiba's office. I pushed open the oak door and saw Kaiba working at his desk. "I'm going to talk Mokuba to his friends place." Kaiba looked up and nodded in response. I walked over to him and stood behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Can I have some money SETO?" I seductively whispered with great emphasis on his real name.

"What for?" He asked is a low voice.

"I just wanna get a few things that I'm sure you'll like." I said rubbing his chest. He closed his eyes and smirked as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and gave me 500 dollars. He stood up and turned to me and whispered in my ear

"Get me something real nice."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I had more planned for this chapter but I decided it was long enough. So it will be in the next chapter. Read and Review. If you have any ideas or things you would like to have happen just leave it in a comment and I might put it in!!! **

**Blondey846 Meow**


	3. Is This Nice Enough?

**How Much Do You Wanna Bet?**

**Chapter 3**

**Is This Nice Enough?**

**Yay!!! New readers!!! Hi bunnyy and Shikon-Princess!!!! Ok sooo ummmm yeeeeah…..I'll start the story now.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last time…_

"_What for?" He asked is a low voice._

"_I just wanna get a few things that I'm sure you'll like." I said rubbing his chest. He closed his eyes and smirked as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and gave me 500 dollars. He stood up and turned to me and whispered in my ear_

"_Get me something real nice."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**ONE WITH THE STORY….OR FANFIC!!!!!**

_Tea's P.O.V_

Waving good-bye to Mokuba I walked back into the thick, snowy streets of Domino. I stepped into the mall and went straight to every guys favorite store, Victoria's Secret.

"May I help you miss?" A blonde woman asked me. Her green eyes looked me up and down then looked back into my eyes.

"Uh, sure." I said shrugging.

"What are you looking for first of all?" She asked putting a finger on her chin. "One nighter, first time…"

"Seduction." I said feeling the heat rise in my face.

**Calm down.**

_I'm trying. This is just so weird. I'm trying to seduce Seto Kaiba!_

**So? What's your point?**

_Never mind._

"Ahh, seduction. The art of women." She sighed lightly shaking her head. "So, whats his favorite colors?"

"Why?" What did colors have to do with seduction?

"Well, its best to put colors he likes on your body." She said plainly.

"Um, blue and white." I said scratching the back of my head. The woman eyed me as a smirk formed on her face.

"Does this guys name just happen to say, start with a "Set" and end with and "o Kaiba"?"

"No way! Why would you think that? I don't even know him that well, I mean at all!" I blurted out. I could feel sweat form on the back of my neck.

"Right. Well, we have had numerous girls with your situation. So we have a special blue and white section." She said with a chuckle as she began to walk away signaling for me to follow her. I followed her through the store and into an area with blue and white door beads. It was a Kaiba obsessed whore paradise

"Damn.." I gasped. Every where I looked there was blue and white silk or lace.

"Well, this should be enough." She said as she walked out the blue and white door beads into the main store. I grabbed a few… items then went out into the main store.

**Only blue and white?**

_What's wrong with that? Their his favorite colors._

**Well, you want to get more colors. You will have a hard time winning this bet if you only show him the same thing.**

_Ya think? Well, ok._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kaiba's P.O.V_

_She should be back by now. Where is she._

**Maybe she's doing what you told her to do and is getting you something nice.**

_Well, I am a hard person to please._

**You are.**

Just then I could hear steps coming up the stairs. I stood up from my desk and entered the hall way. As expected there was Gardener coming down this hall to her room carrying three Victoria's Secret bags.

**Damn!!! There's gonna be two less virgins in the world after tonight!!!  
**

_Shut up._

"What's in the bag?" I asked her trying to keep my cold shell. She looked up at me and with a smirk she said.

"I just did what you said and got you a couple nice things."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat typing on my laptop at a furious pace. I looked up as I heard the door creak open. In the door way was Gardener in a baby blue night robe.

"Have you ever heard of q decent time of going to bed Kaiba?" She said with a small smile.

"Yes I have. I just don't have one." I said as I continued typing. "You shouldn't be talking anyway Gardener. Your still up."

"I just figured I would, you know, keep you company. And I wanted to ask you a question. Is this nice enough?" She said as she undid her robe and let it fall to her ankles. My eye went so wide I thought they would pop out and… "Junior" was standing straight begging for some action.

**Damn…**

_Damn…_

**Damn… I wish I was in your shoes. I would be all over her!**

She stood in my door way wearing nothing but some lacy light purple panties and a matching strapless push up bra that showed me more than enough cleavage.

_Damn her. She is cheating!_

**Is the great Seto Kaiba whining!?**

_No… I'm complaining._

**Is there a difference?**

_Yes…_

"Or, do you not want my company." She said with a little pout.

_Damn she's good._

"Did I ever say I didn't?" I said with a smirk. She looked into my eyes and start slowly making her way over to me. She was taunting me.

"You know Kaiba, I don't think its fair that you have all you clothes on." She said putting a finger on her chin and tilting her head to the side. I smirked and undid the buttons of my pajama shirt and threw it aside. I stepped up to her, wrapped one arm around her waist, and pulled her lips to mine. She brought one hand up to my neck and entwined the other in my hair. I brought my arm around her waist, lowered my hands to her butt , and gave her a little squeeze. As I thought she would her mouth opened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tea's P.O.V_

My eyes and mouth shot open when I felt Kaiba squeeze my ass. His tongue shot into my mouth and fought for dominance of the kiss. I shut my eyes and ran my hands slowly down his body to the waist band of his pajama pants. I broke the kiss and seductively whispered in his ear. "Does Seto Kaiba wear boxers or briefs?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think I did ok on this chapter. It could've been better. But something is better then nothing! I will tell you guys again. If there is any type this you would like to see or happen leave it in a comment!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**Blondey846 Meow**


	4. Please Me

**How Much Do You Wanna Bet?**

**Chapter 4**

**Please Me**

**Hmmm, I guess people don't like where I stopped. Muhahahahaha!! I am the writer so I choose when I stop!! Sorry…..evil outburst. Sorry I haven't up dated in so long! There has been so much drama in my life its crazy. **

**Omg Caligan your amazing-zing!! Tee-hee thanx!!**

**Fire19 I will put in a jealous Seto just for you!**

**And thank you to all the other people that are reading this!!**

**And just so you guys know everyone is eighteen except for teachers, adults and Tea because she is seventeen.**

_Last time…_

_My eyes and mouth shot open when I felt Kaiba squeeze my ass. His tongue shot into my mouth and fought for dominance of the kiss. I shut my eyes and ran my hands slowly down his body to the waist band of his pajama pants. I broke the kiss and seductively whispered in his ear. "Does Seto Kaiba wear boxers or briefs?" _

**ONE WITH THE STORY….OR FANFIC!!**

_Tea's P.O.V_

"Why don't you check for your self?" He whispered in my ear. I hooked my thumbs under the waist band and pulled. The pants were around his ankles now revealing baggy purple boxers. 

"Looks like you're a boxer man. You might just be man enough for me." I whispered slowly sprinkling seduction on every word. "Now I just need to see if you can please me." 

"I can please you easily." He whispered back.

"Prove it." His lips were back on mine but it was a soft but still passionate kiss. His lips left mine and started to suck my neck. I entwined my hands in his chocolate hair trying to hold back the want to moan.

**Damn!! So, can he please you?**

_Oh, yeah._

**Keep letting him be dominate.**

_Oh, heck no!_

**Trust me. I have a plan.**

_Fine. _

Kaiba's lips were now pass my collar bone and kissing the top of my left breast. His tongue snuck out and got a taste. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground and was once again being carried bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, put my lips to his ear and began suckling and nibbling it.

_Kaiba's P.O.V_

I had to admit that Gardener was doing better then most girls that have tried to do this to me. Hell! She got me in my boxers. Most girls are lucky to see me with one button of my shirt undone.

**This is just gonna be lovely. I just have to sit here and watch!**

_You would watch!?_

**Duh! How else do you think I would get my thrills?**

_Did not need to know that._

I waltzed right into my room holding back the urge to moan. I dropped Gardener from my arms but still had one arm around her waist as her only thing keeping her from falling to the ground. "Your gonna have to try harder then that Gardener." I whispered in her ear. I lowered my lips to her neck and sucked the tender peachy flesh. Her small hands made their way into my hair and entwining themselves in there.

_Tea's P.O.V_

_OMG! OMG! OMG!_

**WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!?**

_Do you not see what I'm doing!?_

**Do you have to rub it in?**

_Shut up! Why am I doing this!?_

**Because he is hot and you like it and you want to have little Seto Kaiba's. Need I go on?**

…_shut up_

**You just know I'm right. Muhahahaha! Fear me!**

_Your weird._

I chill ran up my spine as Kaiba ran his hand along my bra clasp. Oh god. He has no idea what he is doing to me! Oh how I want to moan. So…bad…damn it I think he rigged this deal! He did! I know it.

"Is someone getting a little excited?" Kaiba seductively whispered in my ear. Damn he is good at that.

**End it now!**

_Awww! Why! I mean… umm why._

**Haha you like it! **

_Shut up._

**Anyway, stop now. Its all part of my plan.**

I sat up shocking Kaiba a little. He got off of me and I stood up. He continued to stare at me with a quizzical stare. I just smirked and walked out of the room.

_Kaiba's P.O.V_

What the hell just happened? One minute we're… yeah and the next she's walking out. WHAT THE HELL!?

**I can't help you on this one. I'm just as confused as you are.**

_God._

I walked over to my window and saw it snowing like crazy. Damn there's gonna be a blizzard. Crap.

_Tea's P.O.V_

I stood at my window looking out at the soon to be blizzard. Wow. I can't believe I was doing… that with Kaiba. I went over to my suit case and pulled out my laptop. I turned it on and logged into my IM account. To my luck Tristan and Joey were on..

Tristan376-Hey Tea.

)Tea934(- Hey.

(8Joey8)- Is Moneybags treatin youz okay Tea?

)Tea934(- Yes Joey he is treating me just fine.

(8Joey8)- He treats you! That means he talks to you!! If he touchs you I swear I will kill him!

Oh how much I wanted to tell him to make his way right on over but I held back the urge.

Tristan376- Joey calm down u freak.

(8Joey8)- I am not a freak.

)Tea934(- Yes u r!!

(8Joey8)- Ugh u mean ppl!!

_(8Joey8) Has logged off_

Tristan376- So how's life with Kaiba?

)Tea934(- Its ok.

Tristan376- Well I'm tired. Ttyl

)Tea934(- Night.

_Tristan376 Has logged off_

_Tea Has logged off_

**I kno this chapter could be better and you guys this is the point where I could use some ideas. Please**

**MUST READ!!**

Now is when you guys need to start voting on who you want to win!!

Tea-0

Kaiba-0


	5. A Promise and A Problem

**How Much Do You Wanna Bet?**

**Chapter 5**

**A Promise and A Problem**

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! Did ya miss me? Teehee I hoped you did. I am truly sorry I haven't updated in months!! I was just totally blank on what to do. And it was just… ugh. Sooooo lets total up those vote!!**

**Tea-15**

**Kaiba-10**

**Hmmmmm Tea…..hmmmmmm. Come on Kaiba fans fight for victory! It will totally be based upon votes! **

**Guys I can really use ideas!! You saw what happened! I've been absent for awhile. I've only gotten jealous Seto ideas and a power outage(which I must say is genius!)**

**Sooo!! The moment you have all been waiting for!! I will now…continue .**

_Last time…_

_Tristan376- So how's life with Kaiba?_

_)Tea934(- Its ok._

_Tristan376- Well I'm tired. Ttyl_

_)Tea934(- Night._

_Tristan376 Has logged off_

_Tea Has logged off_

**ONE WITH THE STORY….OR FANFIC!!**

_Tea's P.O.V_

"Eep!" I ducked under the toasty warm bed sheets trying to hide from the screaming howl of winter night wind. After my talk with Joey and Tristan I put on some normal none skanky panties, a not itchy laceless bra, and pink tank top with my baby blue shorts. I great howl sounded at the window that totally freaked me out I belted out of my room and rush all the way to the front of Kaiba's bedroom door. I slowly lifted my hand to knock when…

_Kaiba's P.O.V_

I layed on my bed listed to the howl of the blizzard trying to figure out what the hell happened. She just got up and… left! I've never gotten that close to a girl but if I got that close to any girl that wasn't Gardener they wouldn't have left. I'm just that irresistible. My mouth felt extremely dry so I got off my bed and stretched. I walked across my fluffy white carpet to my door and opened it.

_Normal P.O.V_

Tea was shocked to see Kaiba open the door. Kaiba was shocked to see Tea standing there with her hand up ready to knock. She slowly lowered her hand and looked at the floor. Kaiba swallowed the lump in his throat and then spoke. "Did you need something?" He asked quietly. The blizzard howled and Tea let out a yelp and buried herself in Kaiba's chest. Kaiba didn't expect that to happen so he fell back onto the floor. On the way to the ground Kaiba instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Kaiba let out a pain filled groan and looked at a terrified Tea on his chest. She peeked up at him and he could see heat filled her cheeks. Kaiba chuckled and brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek. "You were scared of the storm?" He whispered. Tea lightly nodded her head. Kaiba sat up with Tea straddling him and cuddling into his chest. Kaiba slowly rubbed circles in her back. "What did you want me to do? Tell it to go away?" He whispered jokingly.

"Could you?" Tea asked in a trembling voice. Kaiba chuckled and continued to rub her back. "Please?"

"Sorry Tea. I may have godly looks but I'm no god." Kaiba joked to her. Tea let out a small giggle and began to rub circles on Kaiba's chest. "If you want, you could, uh, stay here, until the blizzard ends that is." Kaiba said nervously. Tea sat straight and looked into Kaiba's eyes. She slowly nodded her head then got off of Kaiba. Kaiba also stood and pointed to his bed. Kaiba pulled the covers up for Tea to get in then he scooted in after her. Kaiba laid with his hands behind his head staring at the black ceiling. The blizzard let out another high pitch scream and Tea let out a terrified gasp. Kaiba felt Tea shift onto her side and snuggle into his side. Kaiba looked at her and could help but smile. He shifted onto his side as well and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him. She was shaking against his body. "Don't worry Tea. Go to sleep. I'll protect you. I promise."

--

_Tea's P.O.V_

I woke up feeling a great since of warmth. I snuggled closer into what ever was providing the warmth. I was firm yet soft. I opened my eyes to notice it none other then Seto Kaiba. A short gasp escaped my lips as a blush crept onto my cheeks. I quickly thought over the nights events getting redder by the second. Kaiba had been surprisingly kind. I slowly wiggled out of Kaiba's firm hold on me(which was pretty fucking hard to get out of!) and sat up looking at his perfect sleeping form. He was so different when he slept. He was able to drift of to his dreamland where he didn't have to be the big bad CEO. Some of his bangs were covering his shielded eyes so I slowly brushed them away.

I stretched and slowly stood up feeling the blood rush from my head and through my body. I tiptoed towards the balcony window afraid I might hit a creaky board. Blizzards scare the crap out of me but I love to see a nice sheet of fresh snow. I opened the glass doors and was greet with a great surprise. Not only did we get a sheet, but we also got all kinds of other shit! Snow was almost up to roof tops on some first story homes. I rushed to the edge ignoring the piercing cold in my feet as I looked down to the first floor. Snow was piled up higher then the front door. Adrenaline pulsed through me as I ran to Kaiba's bed. "Kaiba! Kaiba wake up!" I screeched.

"What is it Gardener?" He asked groggily.

"We have a problem."

**So how was that? Did ya like? Well tell me in a review!! R&R!**

**If you guys read this plz post a comment. Becuz seriously…comments totally urge me on. I totally wouldn't have wrote this chapter if I hadn't stumbled upon this and read some of my reviews. So yeah!**

**Blondey846 .!!**


	6. Calm Down Kaiba, they Must Be a D or C

**How Much Do You Wanna Bet?**

**Chapter 6**

**Calm Down Kaiba, they Must Be a D or C**

**I feel so in the spirit of writing!! Its so hard to control!! Lets take a look at the score board!! **

**Tea-15**

**Kaiba-10**

**WARNING!! MUST READ!!**

**Now that the basic "who should win" question is out of the way, time for another question. All the questions I ask will go to whoever wins so choose wisely!!**

**?Question?-Who would be a hotter swimsuit model?**

**Oh!! And I will adopt DiceQueens suggestion for a Both column.**

**Tea-15**

**Kaiba-10**

**Both-0**

_Last time…_

_...Not only did we get a sheet, but we also got all kinds of other shit! Snow was almost up to roof tops on some first story homes. I rushed to the edge ignoring the piercing cold in my feet as I looked down to the first floor. Snow was piled up higher then the front door. Adrenaline pulsed through me as I ran to Kaiba's bed. "Kaiba! Kaiba wake up!" I screeched._

_"What is it Gardener?" He asked groggily._

_"We have a problem."_

**ONE WITH THE STORY….OR FANFIC!!**

_Tea's P.O.V_

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked in a groggy state. I sat on the bed next to Kaiba and placed my lightly on his cheek while a tapped him on the other. "I'm up, I'm up. What is it?" Kaiba asked a little less dazed. I pointed towards the balcony doors motioning for him to go look. He stretched his arms above his head as he crawled off the bed. I watched anxiously as he made his way to the "winter wonderland" outside. I quickly walked over to his side once he got passed the doors. He looked up at the cloudy sky with a relieved face. I watched his gaze lowed to the homes in the distance and saw a quizzical expression form on the perfect features. Just as I had done he rush to the side and looked down. An expression of horror and anger twisted itself on Kaiba. He rushed back into his room and into the hallway. I chased after him and by the time I got him back into my sight he was already heading down the stairs.

"Kaiba! Calm down!" I called after him. He looked like a cat that just got whipped in the face by a half dead mouse(yes i did just say that!)! Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he made a quick turn the right and went into the living room. I chanced it and leapt from the tenth step to the floor. Thank god for dancing and teaching how to land perfectly. If Kaiba wasn't so steamed and I wasn't so panicked I might've had time to be happy about that. I rushed into the living room and saw Kaiba standing in front of the window staring straight into snow.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Kaiba shout so suddenly I actually flinched. He started to pace quickly in front of the window grumbling to himself. "How am I going to get to work?...(a.n. dots indicate mumbling that cannot be understood)...god damn employees...bingo night..." I stared at him as he ranted about things and vented to no one. He sat down on the floor facing the window and he wove his hands into his hair. I slowly walked over and knelt behind him. I lift my hands to his shoulders and began to massage them. Kaiba was very stiff so I figures I would try and, _relax _him. I pressed my body to his back. "Thanks Gardener." Kaiba said after about 30 minutes. I took my hands off his shoulders, took my body away from his, and decided to give him some alone time so I walked back upstairs.

--

I feel so bad for Kaiba. He doesn't even have Mokuba here. Being a CEO is probably stressful but put being away from your brother and being snowed in on top of that, Kaiba's pretty fucked up right now. I was in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower. I was just removing my shorts when I heard the door open. I spun around to see Kaiba standing in the door way with a shocked face staring a me in only my pink panties. A smirk formed on his face and he got a dark look in his eyes. My face flushed and I spun around so my back was to him. "So, this is what you look like without those dreaded clothes on?" Kaiba said as he slowly approached. My body stiffened as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rubbed my bare stomach. "Though I must admit these are my favorite part." Kaiba said as he cupped my breasts. "Beautifully shaped, extremely firm, and very large. Are they D's? Can't be any lower then a C." He whispered sexily into my ear as he squeezed my breasts. My back arched into his hands and my head flew back onto his shoulder. His thumbs began to encircle my nipples and I had to bite my lip to control myself. "Perky too." He added. "Hmm, wonder if they taste good." He said lustfully. He quickly turned me around and lifted me onto the counter. Suddenly my left nipple was engulfed be Kaiba's lips. His tongue slithered out and painted my nipple with his saliva.

"Kaiba. S-Stop." I stuttered. Kaiba stopped his torture and turned his lust filled eyes to my fogged over ones. I was breathing heavily trying to slow my heart. Kaiba's eyes darkened and his smirk became more twisted.

"Tea dear," He whispered huskily in my ear, "do you really want me to stop?" I couldn't think straight.

**Tea!! Focus!!**

_I'm t-trying!_

**Stay focused!"**

One of Kaiba's hands slithered down my body and to my innocence. My heart was pounding in my ears and I was quickly getting wet. He started to slowly rub my innocence in the most sensual way possible. It only lasted for ten seconds before he stopped and whispered in my ear, "Gardener, you may have those sexy little outfits, but I know how to work my hands."

**--**

**OMG!! Wow…..wow…..that's all I have to say.**

**Blondey846 .-wow**


End file.
